


Will We Get There by Candlelight?

by BiaC



Category: How Many Miles to Babylon
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiaC/pseuds/BiaC
Summary: After studying the novel "How Many Miles to Babylon?" I felt the ending was a bit ungrateful and needed a fix. So enjoy.Tittle from the same nursery rhyme that named the original work:"How many miles to Babylon?Four score and ten, sir.Will I get there by candlelight?Yes and back again, sir."





	Will We Get There by Candlelight?

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad. A chunk of the beginning is copied directly from the novel as to keep continuity. Characters and original text belong to the spectacular Jennifer Johnston and no copyright infringement was intended.

It was late and very dark when I reached the detention camp. I had no trouble in getting into the building. The guard at the door saluted me and called over a soldier to take me to Jerry. He sat alone in a small room. A black stove in the corner rumbled, but gave out little heat. He stood up as the door was opened and then, seeing it was I, he sat down again.

‘Hello.’

‘Hello.’

‘I’m surprised they let you come.’

‘I didn’t ask them.’

He smiled faintly. ‘You’re learning in your old age.’

‘Maybe.’

‘Sit down.’

There was only the bed. I sat on it and waited for words to come.

‘You’ve heard?’ he asked.

‘Yes.’

‘It’s a shit.’

‘Here.’

I took the flask from my coat pocket and threw it over to him.

‘You’re a jewel.’

He put it standing on the table in front of him and stared at it.

‘I don’t think I’ll have any just the same.’

‘Why ever not?’

‘I’ll keep it for emergencies.’

I laughed. ‘Suit yourself.’

‘Will it be bad?’

‘What damn fools we were to come, you and I.’

He didn’t respond and I let my mind wander, taking advantage of the long pause, to reminisce on our previous talk. The weight of the weapon grew heavy in my pocket. Could I really do this? This was my childhood friend. We had a common passion and dreamed of a future together.

‘I kept repeating our conversation from the other day.’ Jerry broke the silence. ‘You said you’d live alone but near me. How will you live when I’m not there?’

I hadn’t thought about it.

‘If we could still return home, I wouldn’t let you live alone.’

‘What if we still could?’

‘You couldn’t possibly be thinking of deserting yourself?’

‘Why not? They wouldn’t suspect me. And it’s night time, they wouldn’t see us.’

‘My God Alec! I have already accepted my fate. I won’t let you throw away yours like that!’

The use of my nickname, my special one, the one only he gave me, made my blood boil and only strengthened my decision. We would take off tonight.

‘My fate is mine to make. A good God wouldn’t let you die this way. A good God would let you stay with me. I love you and I can’t see my life without you in it.’

Passion was making my words exit my mouth more quickly than I could stop them.

‘I love you too.’ He replied softly.

I knew I had to act fast. Devise an immediate plan to get us out safely so we could make our dream a reality. I sat up and started pacing, the small stove now quiet and the room, colder. In ten minutes I had a traced plan. I prayed to God it worked and asked for forgiveness for what I was about to do; commit treason against my land and the King.

‘Jerry’ I called in almost a whisper, ‘It’s time.’

‘I trust you.’

We ran. We hid. I held his hand tightly. Screams and gunshots were behind us. The smell of wood stoves in winter, spring flowers in May, fresh fruits in summer and the warm browns of October awaited for us wherever we were running off to.

 

Because I was an officer but still a gentleman, I have a home, a lifelong companion and we’re happy. I still have my pen and paper, so I write and wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
